Dive
by silverrdoe
Summary: A re-imagining of what happened in 'Someone to Watch Over Me'. Emily contemplates what to reply to Paige's text. Femslash.


Author's Note: This is my re-imagining of what happened after Paige texted Emily on Someone to Watch Over Me. Similar, but part two will contain a…happier ending. Well, my kind of a happy ending, anyway. Also, the text speak they use in the show pains me, so I changed that little detail.

"Are you busy?"

Emily stared down at her phone, unsure of what to reply.

"No, not busy at all. Would you like me to save you from your date? Aka, two obviously gay people's attempt at heterosexuality?"

That probably wouldn't work. Perhaps,

"Yes, very busy. Busy with another girl actually. Hands currently too busy to type."

Obviously, no.

"No, what's up?" That would have to do. Emily awaited the reply, wondering exactly what Paige could want. Did she need to be rescued from her date? Perhaps she had an amazing time and just wanted to tell Emily of her sudden switch back to the path of the straight and narrow? Or maybe…just maybe…

"Can you come meet me at my house? I need to talk."

Emily probably shouldn't have said yes. She had swimming the next morning, and it was already getting late. Her mother would be appalled, going to another girl's house at night. And after all, Paige had already said she wouldn't come out of the closet.

The thing was, when it came to girls, Emily didn't always have the most sense. She used to tiptoe around the water, but now she found that the best feeling was the deep end. That place where you aren't sure if you can swim, where your feet are constantly pumping to keep you afloat. But that danger, that excitement? It was the most fun Emily had ever had. And all she wanted right now was to dive in, even if she wasn't sure what the chances were of drowning.

So, as quietly as possible so not to disturb her sleeping mother, Emily slipped out of the house and into her car. Soon, she was knocking on Paige's door. The house was dark, save for a few lights upstairs. And just as she was starting to question her newfound courage, Paige opened the door.

"Hey, come in," Paige said, and Emily stepped inside. Emily slipped off her shoes, and Paige motioned her upstairs. There was a quiet awkwardness between them. Paige tried to fill the silence, but ended up babbling in her nervous way. "My parents are out for the night. That's why it's so quiet. Good conditions for talking, you know."

"Yeah, great conditions," Emily agreed quietly, amused at Paige's ramblings. "So, how was your date?"

They turned into what was obviously Paige's room-trophies, awards, monuments to the perfection Paige strived to reach. Emily couldn't help but smile as Paige embarrassedly stared at the bed, obviously the only place to sit in the room. She took the initiative, sat down, and patted a seat next to her. Paige laughed and sat on the bed, a measured distance away.

"My date…was good. Really good, actually," Paige began, and Emily casted her eyes down. So much for the reception she'd been hoping to receive. "We went out with some of his friends. He's really funny, really nice. And he was so nice to me."

"Well, that's great," Emily replied with a tight smile. "I'm happy for you Paige."

"Let me finish before you haul out the congratulations," Paige cut in. Emily looked up. Paige was fidgeting nervously. "But, when he kissed me," (Emily felt a sudden rush of resentment for blonde boys who were too well dressed to be straight), "when we kissed…it felt phony all of sudden. Like it wasn't me. Like it hadn't been me the whole night. And all I could think about was you." Paige raced through this last bit, as if if she didn't say it quickly, she wouldn't say it at all. Emily smiled, genuinely this time.

"So, go ahead. Tell me how stupid I was, how obvious it was that he was just a beard, and tell me how I didn't realize it cause I sure don't know." Paige sighed exasperatedly, and Emily giggled.

"Well, it was pretty obvious to me. But, that hunch had some contributing factors," Emily said jokingly. Paige laughed, and Emily noticed that the distance between them had shortened, without either one's conscious intention.

"Yeah? How exactly could you tell?"

"That you were…?" Emily began, and it was obvious that she wasn't going to finish the sentence. It was time for Paige to finish it herself. Emily knew that if they were going to be together, they needed to jump this hurdle. Paige looked away and mumbled. "No, come on. Look at my eyes and say it."

Paige's eyes hesitantly looked up into hers. "Gay. That I was gay." Paige immediately looked nervously around, as if her parents had been hiding in the closet all this time, waiting for her to admit it. Emily smiled, and interlaced her fingers with Paige.

"Well, I had a sneaking suspicion when you burst into my car and jumped me." They both began laughing, and moved a little closer.

"I didn't jump you!" Paige protested.

"Hmm, you jumped me," Emily replied, giggling. "But I didn't mind. I wouldn't mind being jumped now, really."

Paige laughed, and leaned in.

"I'm glad you weren't busy," she said softly.

Emily tucked a piece of hair behind Paige's ear, and grinning, said, "Me too."


End file.
